


Don't stop the music

by Rhaps0dic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drinking, F/F, I D K, M/M, anyways idk what to tag this as, i guess?, the squip never happened, theyre like 26, this started off as me jamming out to Rihanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dic/pseuds/Rhaps0dic
Summary: Brooke is a popular model and meets a girl in a club one night, and they get along wonderfully. Little does she know, she went to high school with her, and she's an artist.





	Don't stop the music

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hate myself and this is probably shit but i wrote this in like three hours and should probs proofread it lmao

Brooke spun around in her full length mirror, checking her outfit over once more. Silver loose top, tight black pants, and strappy heels. She made sure to double check that none of the glitter under her eyes would come off, before taking a quick mirror selfie and posting it to her Instagram page. She was a popular model with a huge Instagram following. Brooke’s week had been long and exhausting, between bitchy photographers and people insulting her for whatever reason, she wanted to dance, and so dancing she went. She was ready to just dance her heart out and push away any dick-headed guys who tried to get with her. 

Honestly, what part of “I’m a lesbian” didn’t they get?

 

_ Its getting late, I’m making my way over to my favourite place _

_ Gotta get my body moving shake the stress away _

 

Chloe Valentine was a photographer and artist, who enjoyed going to clubs on Friday nights, sometimes with the intention of meeting someone. Generally not, but still, sometimes she found a cute date or one night stand. She had her typical off the shoulder crop top and booty shorts, Chloe glanced back at herself in the mirror before grabbing her jacket and heading out, she grinned at her reflection, before walking down the stairs to the taxi waiting outside. 

 

_ I wasn’t looking for nobody when you looked my way, _

_ Possible candidate yeah _

 

Brooke sauntered into the club, hand on her hip and a look in her eyes. She was ready to dance and drink the night away, she could be hungover tomorrow, she had nothing to do anyways. Some hip hop song was blaring and couples were grinding on each other left, right and center. Brooke felt her stress melt away when she sat down at the bar, and ordered the first thing she could think of. When she was waiting, she saw a gorgeous girl on the dance floor all by herself dancing to Beyonce. Maybe it was the lights on the dance floor, or how beautiful she looked, but Brooke felt drawn to go talk to her. Maybe after her drink she would, a little bit of liquid courage am I right? 

 

_ Who knew, that you’d be up in here lookin like you do  _

_ You’re making staying over here impossible _

_ Baby I must say your aura is incredible, if you don’t have to go _

_ Don’t _

 

Chloe glanced over at the blonde girl sitting at the bar, who kept stealing little looks at her. That was Brooke Lohst, oh my god! Chloe may have had a slight crush on her, but who didn’t? She’s beautiful, in every way. She smiled at her the next time Brooke looked over at her, giving her a look that told her to come and dance. She clearly got the message as she put down the money for her drink on the counter, and walked over to Chloe slowly as a Rihanna song began to play. 

Brooke looked at her, raised her eyebrows, and smirked. 

 

_ Do you know what you’ve started?  _

_ I just came here to party, _

 

Chloe put her hand on Brooke’s hip as the two of them started to dance. Brooke never expected to be dancing with someone tonight, but hey, it worked out wonderfully. Dancing with a beautiful girl in a red shirt on a friday night to Rihanna blaring over the speakers. The brunette knew how to dance, extremely well, maybe she was a dancer. 

Brooke didn’t care, dancing with her cleared her head of everything that had been bothering her. 

 

_ But now we’re rocking on the dance floor acting naughty, _

_ Your hands around my waist _

_ Just let the music play _

_ We’re hand in hand, chest to chest and now we’re face to face _

 

Chloe was awestruck at the way Brooke was dancing, a mix of fun dancing and sexual dancing. God what did that girl drink? It took Chloe multiple drinks to dance like that, or maybe that’s just the way she danced. She was singing along too, and when she raised her arms above her head, Chloe saw a small tattoo of two of the Venus symbols intertwined, and she smiled, it was a pretty tattoo. 

“Pretty girl! I need another drink let’s go!” Brooke giggled, touching her nose to Chloe’s as she laughed, grabbing Chloe’s hand and taking her to the bar. She sat down and put her arm around Chloe’s shoulder and ordered a few shots for the two of them. 

“So, what’s your name?”

“Chloe, and you’re Brooke Lohst-”

“Yup I am! Chloe, that’s a pretty name! Pretty name for a pretty girl,”

“You’re the pretty one Brooke,”

“We gotta dance s’more after this, I like you, you dance good.”

 

_ I wanna take you away,  _

_ Lets escape into the music DJ let it play _

_ I just can’t refuse it _

_ Like the way you do it  _

_ Keep rockin to it  _

_ Please don’t stop the, please don’t stop the music _

 

The two girls were chatting and dancing until the night turned to morning, and they were all but kicked out of the club. Brooke was so drunk, and Chloe was almost as drunk as her. Chloe managed to call a cab for the two of them, and they were singing along to the radio in the taxi, much to the disdain of the driver. Brooke tapped on the window so she could pay, and asked for a pen or marker. Luckily they had a sharpie and passed it to her, not really caring what she was doing with it. Chloe looked at her curiously, before Brooke grabbed her hand and scrawled her phone number and a winky face after it. 

“Call me pretty girl!” She shouted, giggling more as she buzzed herself up to her apartment where she pre brewed the coffee maker, and didn’t even take off her shoes before she laid down on her bed and passed out. Her heels got caught in her blankets as she slept, so when morning rolled around, or really when she woke up around noon, she fell trying to get up. 

She grabbed her phone as she walked into the kitchen for some coffee. Brooke poured herself a large mug and sat on her couch, grabbing two Advil to take. She had a few phone calls, and a bunch of texts. Calls from her mom, and her friend Christine, and multiple texts from friends and her agent and a text from one miss pretty girl Chloe.

 

**Mark: Brooke you have a modelling session on Sunday with an artist.**

**Brooke: Alright sounds good, what’s the address?**

**Mark: 574 Jamison Street, you’ll know it when you see it.**

**Brooke: Should I dress up?**

**Mark: Go for fashionable and attractive but still casual**

**Brooke: Gotcha**

 

**Unknown Number: Hey its chloe!**

**Unknown Number: Hows ur hangover going?**

**Brooke: Horribly**

**Brooke: God why did I think drinking that much was a good idea????**

**Chloe: Who knows lol i couldnt stop you, also thanks for the drinks last night i had fun**

**Brooke: So did I, we should do that again sometime, you really are cute, if you’re single and interested in girls of course**

**Chloe: Check yes to both of those**

**Chloe: I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon but maybe tomorrow evening if you’d like? We can go for dinner, my treat**

**Brooke: Sure! Funny enough I have to work tomorrow afternoon too.**

**Chloe: Huh,**

**Chloe: So you’re the popular model Brooke Lohst and i have a date with you**

**Chloe: Im gonna lose my mind omg**

**Brooke: Aww thanks <3 **

**Brooke: Do you have an Instagram? I remember taking some pictures last night and was gonna post them**

**Chloe: Yeah! Its chlo.valentine**

**Brooke: Sweet, I’ll follow you**

 

Brooke grinned as she sipped her coffee, wiggling her feet out of her heels, and laying down for a second before opening Instagram and posting the picture, tagging Chloe in it, she was smiling and Chloe was dancing in the background, sticking her tongue out at the camera. She decided she needed a change of profile pictures, so that was her new icon. Brooke took the Advil with the last few sips of coffee, before walking to her bathroom for a long much needed shower. She pulled off the tight pants, scrunching up her nose at the red lines they left on her legs, stripping off her bra and shirt before stepping into the shower, letting the hot water spray over her back. Brooke tilted her head back so the water went over her face and hair at the same time, before lathering in shampoo. She hummed along to a song that was playing last night, and was stuck in her head. 

“Please don’t stop the, please don’t stop the music. Baby are you ready cuz it’s getting close, don’t you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no-one has to know, this is a private show, oh.” She kept idly humming along as she washed the makeup off her face, before grabbing her towel and turning the water off. Brooke opened the door more to let the steam out as she put her hair in a french braid going over her shoulder. She stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the dark circles under her eyes before putting on moisturizer and some concealer. 

Brooke looked at her phone when it buzzed with a text from Christine. 

 

**Chrissy: Brooke, we on for lunch today?**

**Brooke: I'm suuuuuuper hungover rn, but yeah totally! 2pm?**

**Chrissy: Yup! I'll see you there, I expect details from last night**

**Brooke: You got it girl!**

 

Brooke trudged back into her room, throwing on a baggy shirt and underwear before flopping back onto her bed, setting an alarm for 1:30, so she could nap and then put on some makeup before lunch. As quickly as she fell asleep earlier that morning, she was asleep again. 

  
  


Chloe had been woken up by her friend Jake knocking on her door, yelling that he had coffee. She had texted him a selfie of her and Brooke last night, and he promised to come over with coffee in the morning, as long as he got details. She groaned as she got up off her couch, walking over to the door and swinging it open and glaring at Jake. 

“Better be good coffee Dillinger….”

“You are super hungover aren't you?”

“Ugh yes! Gimmie,” Chloe made grabby hands at the extra large coffee he had brought, and chugged the first few sips, sighing in content. “I never expected to drink that much oh my god…”

“Yeah, neither did I. So you finally met her huh?”

“Oh shut up, and yes I did. Her agent called this morning while I was still hungover and now apparently I have an appointment to paint a portrait of her or something tomorrow afternoon…”

“Get it Chlo!” Jake raised his hand in an attempt for a high five, and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Jake come on be mature-”

“I’m being totally mature Chloe I don't know what you're talking about” 

“You're the worst,”

“So are you!” The two of them started laughing, before Chloe thanked Jake and basically kicked him out so she could sleep. Only after texting Brooke.

 

Brooke rolled out of bed when her alarm went off, grabbing some old jeans and a coat before running off to lunch with Christine. She was already sitting at a table when Brooke got there, and she waved at her. Christine smiled, and beckoned her over, and immediately started talking when Brooke sat down. 

“So! You weren't home last night and I saw your Instagram post! How'd it go?”

“Christine I just went to the club and started dancing with this cute girl named Chloe, we have a dinner date tomorrow night.”

“Oh! That's awesome! So how's your week been?”

“Awful! It's been dreadful! People were complete dicks to me and I had awful meetings.”

“That sucks I’m sorry…” 

“It's not unusual, I’m used to it. How's your week been?”

“The usual, performances have been good, I haven't had to take any days off for vocal rest so far! I finally got a day off, so now we’re here!” 

“That's really good! I have to come see your show sometime.”

“Really? I’d love that!” Christine was so bubbly, and had been cast in an off broadway show, the two friends had made a good decision to move to New York. Christine for acting, and Brooke had been hired as a model. Both girls were ecstatic, and had gone out for drinks the night they had both found out. Now that they were working often they weren't able to see each other as often for lunch. 

They made idle chatter while they were eating. 

“So, do you know the artist for tomorrow?”

“No- I heard she's good though.”

“Nice! I hope she's nice, not like some of those douche-y photographers from last month?”

“Oh god they were the worst! They were so awful I hated them!”

“I know! Hey Chrissy, do you ever wonder what happened to the people we went to highschool with?”

“Oh, Michael and Jeremy are both musicians, they work together, we’re here, Rich and Jake are doing god knows what, Jenna is a journalist and I don't remember anyone else…”

“Huh, that's cool…” Brooke trailed off, staring at her sandwich and coffee, who was it that they were forgetting? Who knows, she didn't have her yearbook. 

  
  


The next day, Chloe was running around her studio, double checking that everything was clean and there in case she needed it. She had the coffee maker brewed in the back, and an iced coffee on her desk. She was nervous, she never really had live models, nevertheless actual models! She checked her phone for a second to see if she had any new texts, which much to her disappointment , there wasn’t. The two girls had been texting back and forth for a while, before they both said that they had to go to work. 

Chloe connected her phone to the studio’s speakers and put on her playlist that she listened to while painting or anything art related. The door chimed as someone walked in, Chloe shouted from where she was in the back room. 

“Come in, I’m here!”

“Alright, cool, this place is cute.”

“Oh,” Chloe ran back out, pencils and charcoal sketch pencils stuck in her bun, it was a really convenient pen holder, her hair was everywhere and sticking out and her glasses were askew on her nose. “Hi, Valentine, Chloe Valentine!”

“Haven’t I met you? Chloe, oh my god?!” 

“Brooke, hi!” She smiled sheepishly, “So, uh, yeah, hey?”

“Holy shit, I never would’ve pegged you as an artist!”   
“Yeah, I phoned some agent looking for live models for concept pieces, and I phoned your guy Mark, so now we’re here…?”

“Nice! So uh, what do I do? I am nothing but clay in the artist’s hands” Brooke giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “The cutest artist might I add,”

Chloe was going to be dead before the day was over, and they had a date tonight, she was smitten for the pretty blonde. She pondered for a second, sitting in front of her sketchbook and looking at Brooke. 

“Hm, well, there’s a small couch over there and I could move it over, you can like find a relaxing position on it and we’ll go from there…?” 

“Sure! Whatever you’d like!” Brooke was smiling, she was so beautiful- Chloe damn it you have work to do focus! 

“Alright, let’s do this!” Chloe dragged the loveseat over, and she had one quick idea before Brooke sat down. “Hey wait, would you be comfortable wearing a Chiton style dress? I have one in the back, just so I can see how the fabric lays and folds.”

“Oh yeah of course, it’s certainly not the strangest request I’ve gotten,” Chloe laughed with her as she ran back to the closet with different garments for fabric studies, and grabbed a soft yellow dress, that seemed very Brooke-y. 

“Here, this should work…?” She fidgeted with the pen in her pocket, gauging Brooke’s reaction and let out the breath she had been holding when the other nodded. “Sweet, the bathroom’s over there,” 

Chloe sat down at the small table she had, leaning back and grabbing some coloured pencils and paints before sitting down again. Brooke came back a few minutes later, and she looked stunning, like a goddess. Chloe internally cursed herself, before giving her a thumbs up. 

“Sit however you’d like as long as you’re comfortable, I hope you don’t mind if I play music, it helps me focus,”

“No totally, go ahead!” Chloe stretched over to her phone, pressing play on the music. She got  to work, going through pages of loose sketches and colour schemes, before drawing more solid lined sketches on a few canvases and water colour paper. It took about forty five minutes to an hour before she added touches of colour to blank recipe cards and putting them on the corner of the pages, along with details of where the fabric folded and how the shadows were cast. 

“Oh uh, you can move if you’d like, you can come sit up here, I have a spare chair over there…..” She trailed off, pushing her glasses up and grabbing a thin tipped lining pen and slowly tracing over the lines that she had drawn, and didn’t even realize that Brooke was leaning on her shoulder watching. Chloe was humming along to the music, as One Republic faded into Rihanna. 

“This is our song isn’t it,” Brooke grinned, and Chloe blushed, nodding and taking a sip of coffee, “Those are really pretty, I like them! I love the colours you chose, they’re very fitting.”

“Oh, thanks, its for a new project, mixing the old and the new, ancient stuff and technology. That’s the reason behind the Chiton, and the ‘Game of Thrones’ looking chair, it’s a mix of now and ancient Greece, because well, you look like a goddess….” Chloe said as she ducked her head down, closer to the paper to try and hide her blushing, and Brooke giggled. 

“That’s very sweet, also, totally random question, what high school did you go to? I mentioned you to a friend and she said you were familiar, Christine Canigula.” 

“Christine? Isn’t she in a musical now? I went to Middleborough, New Jersey-”

“Holy shit, I knew you then!” 

“You did?”

“Yeah you were one of the popular kids! Everyone used to call me Brooklyn, I just go by Brooke now,”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that, I got my name changed from Clarissa to Chloe, because I like Chloe better, it looks better on a business card!” Chloe laughed, looking at Brooke, and recognized the light in her eyes, she was a cheerleader. “I still keep in contact with Jake, he just got engaged to Rich,”

“Holy shit seriously? I was wondering what they were up to! Do they live here too?” 

“Yup, so do Michael and Jeremy, mostly because of the recording company they have a contract with.” 

“Huh, we should all get together sometime!” 

“We should, I think Jenna is still in New Jersey, but we can always call her over.”

“I can’t believe that, how crazy!” 

“It really is,”

“Shit, it’s like four! I lost track of time, I didn’t make reservations anywhere-”

“There’s a cute diner down the street where I go for lunch, they have good milkshakes, if you wanna go”

“Sure! That sounds nice,” Brooke and Chloe both stood up, Brooke quickly changed out of the dress and back into a cute tank top with a sunshine yellow cardigan and jeans, and Chloe pulled off the overalls she was wearing to keep paint off her clothes. She grabbed her jacket off a desk and jokingly stuck her arm out, and Brooke linked their arms as they walked out of the studio, chatting as they walked down the sidewalk, Chloe danced and spun as she walked, to the different music playing from the buildings. Brooke was laughing and Chloe was out of breath by the time they got to the diner and sat down in a corner booth. 

“Hey Brookey,” Chloe smirked as she took a sip of the chocolate milkshake she had gotten, a funny light in her eyes. 

“What’s up?” Brooke responded, snapping a quick picture of the milkshakes and Chloe’s mischievous grin. 

“You know how they say people who can tie cherry stems in knots are good kissers? Watch this!” Brooke smiled and shook her head as Chloe took the cherry stem and put it in her mouth, she tapped her fingers for a few seconds before grabbing the stem out, showing it had two knots in it. “Voila!” 

“Impressive, you wanna know what else makes you a good kisser?” Now it was Brooke’s turn to smirk, as she leaned across the table and kissed Chloe’s lips. They tasted like cherry and vanilla, with coffee lingering. She pulled back and laughed at the look on her face, and the bit of pink lipstick that was left over, Chloe looked like she was going to faint. 

“Wow…. That was amazing” She muttered, putting her face in her hands. “I blush too easily oh my god.”

“It’s cute”

“You’re such a flirt, we should go on another date sometime, this was really nice,” Chloe commented, putting her hand on top of Brooke’s, looking at her long violet nails. “When are you free next?”

“I’m free on Thursday, there’s a yogurt place I like, Pinkberry? I can pick you up if you’d like,”

“That sounds wonderful, wanna come over to my place and watch a movie?”

“I would love to Miss Valentine,”

“Perfect, Miss Lohst-” Both girls were giggling as Chloe paid for their food and milkshakes and they walked back to the studio, taking a longer time because this time, it was raining and Brooke grabbed Chloe’s hand and started dancing on the sidewalk, in the pouring rain.

“Long live the walls we crashed through, oh how the kingdom lights shine just for me and you!” Brooke spun her around, and they were laughing even harder, like they were in high school again, as Chloe kissed her, completely out of breath in the pouring rain, laughter filling the otherwise empty street. 


End file.
